The One Named Hematite
by KingofHeartless'09
Summary: Usagi falls into darkness and a new mineral is born. Can her friends and Tuxedo Mask free her of this enslavement before it's too late for salvation?
1. The One Named Hematite

**"The One Named Hematite"**

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

Usagi falls into darkness and a new mineral is born.

* * *

><p><em>Act 1: Downfall<em>

**The legacy of the Moon Kingdom had been tarnished thanks to the efforts by Beryl and the corrupted guard of Queen Serenity.**  
><strong>The battle took away many lives that were lost that day and would trigger events that would effect the future world.<strong>  
><strong>Still time was a funny thing it could remain no matter how many changes were made, and yet what would be history could also change.<strong>  
><strong>Now currently the decisive war that would build the legend of a former ruler into a new icon would be lost to darkness.<strong>  
><strong>A rabbit not aware she would lose everything she holds dear in a matter of moments but for now let's start at the beginning...<strong>

_Present Day No One's POV_

It was a normal for the school girl known as Usagi Tsukino living the double edged life as a fighter for what's right and good in this world. Along with new allies from schoolmates, to a talking cat, and a mysterious savior in a tuxedo she would live up to the destiny she was born into from her past life. Despite being new to this role as a fighter she was slowly getting the hang of this routine, but her class life was a whole different can of worms. She had to stay behind due to her recent grades being quite low so she had to text her friends to go home without her. She usually wanted to be around Rei, Ami, Luna, and her family so this was a bummer to the blonde. Still evil could wait for her real life issues well that's what she thought. Truthfully she noticed there were only a few students here and the adult watching over them was busy checking her phone. Usagi could not help but feel like this was not something normal. She was used to being in trouble with her classes in terms of academics, but she did not want to be here at this moment for some reason. Suddenly the female adult rose up deciding to leave the classroom.

"I will return from the restroom don't think about leaving or you will be sorry..." Suddenly the door locked ensure they would not escape so easily. Two of the kids had decided to bust out even with her warning.

"Screw this I'm not going to stick here and become a tool of this school. Besides I need to get home before my show turns on!" The boy in brown hair said as his female accomplice agreed to their plan. Usagi was beginning to think it would good to follow them out, and yet she knew this would only get her into more trouble with the school. Usagi had been told many times from her parents and even that elusive boy to get her school life in check. Yet the temptation grew as she noticed the rest of the class following the two instigators out of this room. She decided to stay realizing making her school life more troublesome was not worth it but that would be the _worst_ mistake she ever made. As the kids began to slam a chair into the door suddenly the room grew very dark. The windows were suddenly painted black as a wicked voice called out to the children in the room.

"I warned you but you still tried to leave. That's good your decision to walk is good for the great ruler. I'm going to enjoy draining the life out of you all!"

Usagi realized this was another youma sent by the Dark Kingdom in their quest to rule this world. Still Usagi was in a bad situation. She had to save this kids, but she could not let them know about her other identity. She needed to act fast here otherwise innocent blood will be spilled here. Suddenly she noticed the adult female from before show up looking at them with a wicked smirk. She picked up the paper reading off the students who were in this after school class.

"Well then Isura Yabari, Jinso Katako, Tumi Goten, and Usagi Tsukino it's time for your lesson." Suddenly her body grew long as her hair become more sharp along with her nails. Her teeth ready to bite down on human flesh as she was more rabid in her true form as a demon of the Dark Kingdom. Usagi quickly yelled at the kids to run.

"Get out of here I can handle this on my own!" It seemed this students thought otherwise as one of them threw a chair at the beast that did nothing but anger her, and suddenly the male was tossed back into a wall knocked out. The other teens were scared by this now listening to what she told her and left the room taking the injured one with them. Usagi smiled knowing she had the advantage now.

"That's the last person you hurt monster I won't forgive you!" Her battle cry came with her transformation into Sailor Moon which left the youma in shock.

"Usagi you're Sailor Moon?!" This was heard by Jadeite observing this latest plan in the other room with a trick chalkboard. He was shocked to finally hear the real name of Sailor Moon. Suddenly he grew a wicked scheme in his mind.

"Beryl will not regret my failures anymore when I bring her greatest enemy to her throne room!" His evil laughs echoed as he left the room while Usagi battled with the demon. Despite being alone she was able to defend herself against this beast. She had blocked off the beast as she ran being the desk using her communicator to call for her allies when suddenly a male's voice broke out.

"I suggest you show yourself unless you want these students to die on your account." Rising her blue eyes from the brown desk she gasped in horror seeing Jadeite holding the students hostage.

"How low to use innocent people as hostages coward!" Her prideful tone was quickly shattered by the knight's next words.

"Really I did not know you could be so confident Sailor Moon no Usagi Tsukino..." Her eyes widen in fear as her greatest secret was revealed. She had no one to help her right now in this dire moment.

"Yes I would suggest you be civil and join me on a little trip for their sakes." Her gloved hand now around the girl showing he would harm the human if she did not comply. Usagi could not risk fighting these monsters without the others getting hurt. Still she wanted them to be free and not lost to the Dark Kingdom.

"...Let them go or I won't go with you monster." Usagi said with a defiant look even with this situation. The other students were shocked to see her defend them like this. They usually thought of Usagi as a dumb classmate so this was a new look at her in their eyes.

"Usagi you don't have to do thi-"

"JUST GO BEFORE YOU GET HURT ALL OF YOU!" Her voice loud and full of pain could be heard by everyone. Despite Jadeite being a trickster he kept his end of the deal letting everyone out of the room. Before Usagi could try and fight them the female youma hit Usagi hard enough to knock her out. Jadeite cringed at seeing her in pain, but he did not know why this feeling came up now.

"So easy it's hard to believe this is the girl that poses the greatest threat to Queen Beryl now I must return to her chamber..."

_Hours Later Mamoru's POV_

_The enigmatic Tuxedo Mask remained a mystery to the Sailor Senshi but his goals were not that different from theirs even if he went about it in a unique way. Being distant from most of them except for Usagi. He could not help feeling like he was being pulled near her like a magnet. The connection did not make sense to him at the moment however images begin to appear in his mind. A time when he was a prince of some land while Uasgi was the princess. Rei, Ami, and everyone else was there. He could not make out the rest but the girl in his mind looked just like his schoolmate._

"Just who is that girl..." I had to ask myself wondering if I was beginning to become obsessed with her. That should not be my concern however I must get home before it gets too dark outside. Who knows when another of those monsters will attack this city. Still I guess the citizens can depend on more than one hero now at least. Before I was consumed by my thoughts I heard the yells of some classmates heading in my direction.

"Wait stop we need your help Usagi is..." Suddenly I grew a look of concern seeing the students stuck after school talk about Usagi in a dire tone. This was not a joke from the way they sounded, and look not to mention the sweat on their foreheads suggested they ran pretty fast over here. Quickly I took the arm of Isura and looked in her eyes for some answers.

"What's going on with you guys and what does this have to do with Usagi?!" No way I was going to consider this another one of their pranks.

"She was with us in detention and then she turned into Sailor Moon the girl from the news, and them some monster and blonde guy came and she gave herself up to protect us. After the way we thought of her she still protected us..." Isura said looking like she was going to cry at the moment. Shaking her body I managed to get her back into focus. They needed to tell me what room she was in before they fled so I could call the others. Luna and Artemis would have to deal with these three for now while I, Rei, and Ami go back to school and find Usagi. Damn it how could something like this happen to her...

Finally we managed to locate the room where Usagi was last seen and it looked like a mess. Trashed desks along with a few other things in the room. As we began to look for some clues a woman walked into the room looking shocked.

"You're not supposed to be here it's way past your bedtime brats!" Before we could ask anything the evil hag revealed her true self. Like all youma their beauty was sickening to observe, but we still make take her down and learn what happened to Usagi. This youma was pissing me off as she continued to deny she knew anything about Usagi's current location.

"Honestly I just wanted to suck out the youth from some kids like I would have anything to do wi-"

"AHHHHHHHHH damn it stop hurting me!" She begged for mercy like a worm as I stabbed her with my rose drawing out black blood. The girls were becoming nervous and I was becoming more angry. She refused to take this seriously then I will make her regret it. The room was now filled with the screams of this inhuman bitch! Her cries of pain would only please me for the moment as this was the least she could do to make up for her actions. Still it was not enough I would raise the stakes by stabbing a rose through her hand nailing her to the wall. She had to suffer more yes this is what she deserves...

"Stop it please!" The voice Ami she's shivering right behind me. Rei was also looking worried about what I was doing. Suddenly my hands began to shake as I began to realize what I had been doing. My hat fell to the floor and I took off my mask walking away from the beast no longer wanting to be tempted by such a monster. The girls would have to handle this at the moment. How could I let my anger get the best of me I'm a hero and what I was doing...oh Usagi please be okay for me and the others...

_Dark Kingdom No One's POV_

The white snow fell out from the sky as the palace of the Dark Kingdom lay in the frozen land of Point D hard for most people to reach. Well those that were anything but normal lay in these halls. Sitting on a throne was the current ruler of this army of evil a woman who gave up her soul to achieve something that only love to get. Now she rules over the ranks of this army in a quest to revive her current master's power and control the world. Now suddenly Jadeite arrived but not with more energy but instead the woman Beryl had been looking for quite a while Sailor Moon in the flesh. A pleased smirk came on her face at this sight.

"I must say you have outdone yourself this time Jadeite. Sorry for the sudden arrival but still welcome to the Dark Kingdom Sailor Moon." Her voice oozed pride at her defeated enemy.

"You're the leader of the youma then." Usagi said tired from only just now being woken up by Jadeite who seemed a little concerned about her well being before returning to a look of cold loyalty to his queen.

"Queen Beryl I have captured Sailor Moon or as she really is known as Usagi Tsukino." He said trying to get praise for his work.

"You mean Usagi allowed herself to be captured to protect innocent students!"

"Enough! It matters now how you came her Usagi what's important right now is giving me the Silver Crystal before I kill you Sailor Moon."

Usagi looked confused not knowing where it could possibly be besides that fake one. She knew Beryl must have wanted it to do terrible things so she had no intention of giving it to her anyway.

"I honestly don't know where it could be and it's not like I would cough it up to you!" Beryl's eyes grew angry as she pointed her staff at Usagi causing lighting to come out harming her. Jadeite stepped near Beryl trying to call off her attack.

"Please your highness I'm sure Usagi is not lying about this and-" Suddenly she turned her venom towards one of her slaves.

"After the last chance I gave you this is how you repay me bringing me this pathetic soldier and she does not even carry the Silver Crystal I'm reconsidering my offer towards you Jadeite." Suddenly he said something that he did not think fully about yet he knew she would be interested in all the same.

"What if we use her to get the crystal my queen?"

"..." The red haired commander stopped her thought process allowing her pawn to continue speaking.

"She's the closest connection we have to it and she most likely knows where it could be or who might know of it's location."

"Are you suggesting we keep her here so that she could escape and tell her friends about our base?" He suddenly laughed at her suggestion offering up something better.

"Of course not I'm thinking much bigger what if we put her under our great ruler's influence?" Usagi gasped out in horror at this notion. She wanted to slap Jadeite for saying such a horrible thing, but he made sure to tie her hands up good to keep her actions limited. She refused to take part in such vile plans anymore but Beryl stopped her with a command.

"Stay where you are unless you want us to kill your friends. Without you they will become weaker and ripe for the picking I'm sure you can't bear to have them harmed on your account princess." Usagi gritted her teeth feeling hatred in her soul tainting it's white color. Beryl just laughed realized how useful Jadeite's scheme would be to their plans. Suddenly she snapped her fingers to bring Jadeite to attention.

"Place her in the one of the coffins in my room. I will speak with the great ruler before we begin the process. Once the cycle is complete she will tell us everything we want to know and do anything we ask of her won't you my dear Usagi or should I say Serenity!" A wicked laugh came out of her as Usagi realized the hopeless situation she was now stuck in here.

Usagi tried to escape but the youma found her soon enough. All of her struggling was useless as she was put in tight binds keeping her from leaving the room. Beryl and a huge cloud of purple were now in the room. Usagi knew she was doomed to be a mindless slave to the Dark Kingdom. Beryl took delight seeing her enemy soon to become a valuable ally in her battle with the Senshi. Metalia was also pleased to have a useful source of information along with other things with this child.

"Hmm I suppose you will need a different name after this is over. Oh I got one Hematite perfect for a gem like you Usagi."

Usagi decided to give one final screw you and spit in Beryl's face when she was close. For her trouble Beryl cut her face drawing out blood but a voice echoed in the room ending the violence.

**"Don't damage her body Beryl that will be her last act of defiance anyways!"**

With a smirk back on her face Beryl closed the coffin as Metalia drew herself into the coffin entering Usagi's body causing her to scream in pain. Her memories would be scanned first, next her body would go through a change in it's current use in power, and finally her mind would be redesigned as a soldier of the Dark Kingdom however Usagi would get the last laugh. She did not know how she would pull it off but the enemy would not learn about the identity of the others including Tuxedo Mask. Beryl turned around to leave them alone giving one last cruel laughing knowing she has gained a huge puppet in the reborn princess. Still there would be an issue from this the fact they would be using so much energy for this life-changing process. It would mean a huge source would need to be used which meant they would have to speed up their plans a bit. Quickly Beryl went to find Jadeite to further their goals...

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

Obvious themes here but I wanted to try this out considering this is my first work for this site. I hope you all enjoy this story as I progress through updates will take a while though. Yeah I'm behind on my other fanfic ongoing but I think this can help me get out of my brain fart for that series atm.


	2. Waltz of Darkness

**"The One Named Hematite"**

_Act 2: Waltz of Darkness_

* * *

><p><strong>BTW things are going to be a little different in terms of the story but then again you should have excepted au when the story concept changes events in the canon but I will try and keep it from staying too different. I will focus each chapter on one of the scouts, then to Usagi, and then to Mamoru for a while. I warn you a certain scene is very graphic.<br>**

* * *

><p><em>1 Day Later Rei's POV<em>

This is not good at all! It seemed Usagi's family has not seen her since yesterday and she was not in class according to some people. I asked some of my friends if any of the other students could help us look for her. Even if she was only gone for one day it felt like months no longer seeing her happy face and voice. It made going to school longer and harder for all of us. Luna had also been worried about this problem. Not only would our next fight be more difficult we now had to find the other scouts even faster now. The more allies would be helpful in our search for our friend. My desire to protect her most likely comes from her kindness towards people like me. She always reaches out to help someone out even if it might hurt her. She did not care about her own well being if it meant someone else is safe, and most likely the reason she gave herself up. Damn it I feel so useless not being there to save her! Still we did have a lead about where she could be now. According to that one youma creepy they were going to try and drain more people using wedding dresses for their "great ruler" which meant one of those monsters would be there. We have to learn where they are keeping her at all costs.

Still not much I can do right now besides go to school as usual. Ami was trying to hold in her pain as was Mamoru during the day. Lucky us Luna was able to erase the memories of the other kids but we knew something like that could not happen again. Even worse the enemy might know how to attack us in our regular lives which had been a dark thought in our minds. There was someone in the class that I could not get out of my mind. She was a brown haired girl 14 years in age and a complete stranger to me or is she...

No matter tonight me and the other scouts have a job to do tonight and hopefully this will bring our best friend back. Yet I could not help but feel like she was someone more important than a student.

**"Rei!"**

That voice! My head turned around hoping to see Usagi but instead I looked back at a few students. That must be my imagination going off again. I have to focus on schoolwork for now can't slack off in my studies.

**"Rei help me..."**

"Usagi!?" I suddenly yelled out as everyone looked at my with a confused expression on their faces. The teacher just sighed and looked in my eyes.

"Yes I know she is absent today perhaps she is just sick as she would not skip school like a few troublemakers in this school." She said before returning to the current lesson. Could Usagi be contacting me from her current location. I should tell the others about this after school. When I sat back down in my chair the brown haired girl looked at me for a while and I felt a strange feeling in my mind. I don't get why I'm having this sensation right now unless she happens to be possessed, but that's very unlikely. It seems I would need to meet her sometime later as well. So many things building up and I still have to go to classes like the weight of the world is not on my shoulders. So many people depend on me and the others to fight on no matter the trials and struggles we will soon face next in our lives.

*Sigh*

'So this is what being a leader is like man Usagi could handle this better than I am right now. Still I have to continue fighting no use in giving up yet. We still have a chance to turn everything around, but we can't surrender to them. Usagi will we return to your side I promise.'

_Dark Kingdom Usagi's POV_

It's so dark in this thing no light anywhere. I hear vines from plants around this coffin and I feel something under my skin beginning to reshape my body and mind into something vile and wrong. I just wanted to go back home not be in this kind of situation. Luna, Mamoru, Rei, Ami, momma, someone, anyone please help me wait why am I forgetting things. I'm not remembering being around with these people and who are they. Then why am I there with strangers. What's happening to me right now.

"Usagi!"

Who's calling me name right now. Ughh my head is hurting me I don't know what to do right now. Someone please let me out of here it's so dark and empty it's like I've fallen into a long void of nothing.

"Do not fear Usagi!"

! That voice again who is calling out to me. I can't stop these tears coming down my face, and I feel like my body and mind are being torn apart it's so painful now. I am screaming constantly and slamming into this damn coffin but it won't let me out. Oh why me!

"They can take your body, but they won't have your memories or the Silver Crystal on my watch!"

What does that even mean. If this person can protect the crystal why can't they let me out of here. Wait memories is she stealing something from me but why memories from my mind. Do I even remember losing anything from my history on this planet.

"I will see you again Usagi as will your beloved friends..."

Friends who is she talking ab-

AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

T-his p-ain it's g-etting worse ah it hurts so much. I have to get out of here someone please save me I have to get out of here someone please save me I have to get out of here someone please save me I hav-

AGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH

W-hy what did I do to deserve this agony...

_Elsewhere in the Dark Kingdom_

"My queen you called for me?" Beryl had come when Metalia had requested help for something. The dark cloud hovered in the room having it's substance in the form of green vines wrap around Usagi's current prison.

"Usagi she was speaking to someone just moments ago." She said in a low voice concerned about this news. Beryl just sighed believing this was a false alarm.

"She could be losing her sanity from your work my queen. A child like her should not be able to handle seeing such horrors like you can make."

"**YOU FOOL THIS WAS NOT MY WORK!** She was speaking with someone else an outside party. I don't like this and worse I can't find any information about the identities of the other scouts. It's almost like her mind is blocking it somehow."

Beryl's lips grew into a frown. She did not expect Usagi to be able to resist this amount of stress underestimating her willpower.

"How is the process going for her transformation then your majesty?" A sigh came from the dark cloud.

"Not well she is also resisting my influence very well clearly she is stronger than we first thought. Worse I'm losing energy during this process so we need a huge surge to fix this mess."

Beryl realized how to fix this mess but it would come with a price a sacrifice.

"Jadeite he's failed several times and even this plan to turn one of the scouts might prove a failure as well. His energy will have to do for the moment." With a snap of her fingers one of the Shitennou arrived with brown hair and the same kind of uniform as Jadeite.

"Nephrite your time as come capture Jadeite and bring him back here at once use force if needed." Nephrite seemed confused by this order against a fellow comrade while Beryl gave a glare.

"Are you disobeying my orders I don't care if he's a fellow general in this kingdom I want him brought here now!"

"Yes my queen it will be done!" With a bow he turned around doing as he was instructed feeling some new thoughts in his mind about Beryl.

_Tokyo No One's POV_

It looked like Jadeite had set up the operation himself as they were able to capture a few girls for the process gather more energy for their ruler. Even better the scouts had not shown up yet which meant they were scared of the Dark Kingdom in his mind. Quickly this proved to be wrong as Mamoru led the charge into the store with several girls being held hostage including the girl Rei saw in class. Luna suddenly felt a weird sensation in her mind but Mamoru focused directly on the blonde general as they battled in a dark alley.

"Jadeite tell me what you've done with Sailor Moon now!" He said not even bothering with the youma controlling the girls. He figured Ami and Rei can handle that beast. Jadeite chuckled with amusement at his rage enjoying his plan going well at the moment.

"Sailor Moon oh you mean Usagi well she's not dead if that's what your thinking Tuxedo Mask if that's your real name."

'So he does not know about the identities of the rest of us that's a good thing. Perhaps he knows about Usagi's location as well.' With a quick leap Mamoru went to take on the general while Rei and Ami looked upset about this.

"Damn that idiot he's charging in blind not prepared what's with him and Usagi anyway!?" Rei said using some of her fire to fend of the youma's attacks. Ami just sighed and created some mist in the area to free the girls while the youma was distracted. Ami had to get the girls to safety first so they don't become a hazard in their fight here. As she was bringing the brunette away Luna suddenly yelled out to let her go.

"Wait Ami leave that girl here." Ami blinked in surprise as Makoto work up from the influence of the youma's spell seeing Rei's face even in her Sailor Mars outfit.

"It's you from the school but why are you here." Suddenly Rei turned back to see the student here and gasped before getting hit by the youma's hand being sent to the ground.

'Damn it I let my guard down but why is she here right now!'

Makoto suddenly saw the youma close in on Rei and rushed in to protect her.

"Leave her alone you freak!" Even as a human Makoto had enough strength to grab the youma's arm and sent her flying into a wall. Suddenly a green symbol appeared on her forehead and Luna knew what this meant.

"I knew it catch this pen now student!" Suddenly a green pen was tossed in Makoto's direction like Rei and Ami's pens. Clutching the pen Makoto suddenly felt a huge surge of energy enter her body. It's like she felt this power before even if she did not know anything about it.

"Now say Jupiter Power Make up!" Makoto nodded and entered her transformation into Sailor Jupiter. She now held a costume similar to Ami and Rei's but she had a green color to it.

"_Agent of Love and Courage, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Jupiter! In the name of Jupiter, I will punish you!_"

Rei and Ami looked shocked at this revelation about the new scout but they will discuss it later. For now Rei and Ami attacked the monster but it was not enough to finish it off. Suddenly the beast wrapped the girls in a white dress strangling them. Jupiter's anger boiled over as suddenly a huge antenna came from her tiara and a huge burst of lightning came down into the alley as she processed to roast the youma reducing her into nothing. Meanwhile Mamoru and Jadeite continued their battle with each showing injuries on their bodies. Mamoru tried to wound Jadeite but not kill him while Jadeite had planned to end his life. Still both could not shake off this sensation they should not be fighting right now.

"We should not be fighting like this we should be working together with your dear Usag-" A punch connected with his face as Mamoru was not in the mood for games from this man. He wanted to find Usagi and this man was the key to that. Still that did not mean he couldn't make him suffer.

"Now bastard where is she being kept tell me right now!" He said ready to break some of his teeth with his bloody nose. Jadeite tried to speak but suddenly Mamoru felt pain in his back. He fell over in pain as Nephrite had come to collect his fellow general.

"Damn you monsters you can't leave me here without here!" He said before feeling a kick in his ribs from the brunette. Jadeite laughed at this sight before being picked up by his comrade.

"Heh looks like you will have to be kept from your beloved Usagi longer now!" Suddenly a burst of thunder came in their direction as Jadeite took the full blast as Nephrite managed to avoid the blow.

"Stay right where you are scum I'm not going to let you go!"

"That is where you're wrong Sailor Senshi you have won this battle but the war has yet to even start." Before Jupiter could shock them again Nephrite and Jadeite sunk into a cloud of darkness. Mamoru began to scream out in despair and pain as Ami and Rei looked depressed about this.

"What's wrong I thought beating at least one those monsters was a good thing for you guys." Her comment brought nothing but frowns as they had to plan out their next move with no lead now.

_Dark Kingdom No One's POV_

"What are you doing stop no I still can fight!" Jadeite tried to fight off the vines for a while but it was all in vain. He was soon entangled as Nephrite looked away in horror. Beryl and Metalia were pleased to see him already defeated making him being sacrificed more needed than ever. As Jadeite was reduced into pure energy he began to remember his past in the Silver Tokyo of before seeing his role protecting the king. His face looked so much like Mamoru and he realized what was going on here.

"Oh god what have I done!" With a final painful scream his body had been dissolved as Metalia purred with pleasure feeling his life force enhance her form and power more than normal humans. With this fuel Usagi's transformation would go on as planned with no more fighting from her mind.

"Ahh I can easily breech her walls now she will fall into darkness in just moments and with her willpower being a useful replacement for Jadeite. However once she is reborn I will need more energy to sustain myself Beryl get to working on more energy at once!"

Beryl gave a chuckle of confidence seeing everything go so well. Once Usagi is one of their own Mamoru will try and get her leaving him open to Beryl's grasp. They both would join the Dark Kingdom, and while Beryl hated Usagi soon that will shall cease to exist. In the meantime they would have to work faster now and with that the commander turned her attention to Nephrite.

"You will take over for Jadeite I expect more energy for our great ruler in little time general." With a submissive bow he felt to fulfill his duty even while he began to wonder about Jadeite's last words. He would need to visit the senshi once more. Beryl turned around seeing Metalia's vines pumping more energy into the coffin and heard Usagi's moans of distress.

_In Usagi's Mind Her POV  
><em>

What's going on why am I dancing with this man from before. I don't know anything about him and yet he looks to be in love with me. Mamoru is his name I think and there is some red haired woman observing this with me. We appear to be in some kind of a ball and I was dressed in a fancy outfit. It seems to be black and tall enough to fit down to my feet. I had on several other kinds of dark clothing as there were several people observing our dance cheering us onwards. Even that blonde man from before was there by the woman in the purple dress along with three other men.

"You really are a good dancer my lady." He said in my ear with affection. I suddenly felt my body spin around him as he continued our walk. I was so caught up with everything happening around me I began to cry tears of joy. Soon our waltz had ended and we both sat down in a big throne. Everyone looked so happy with me and I did not know what I did to earn their praise. Suddenly the red haired woman whispered something into my ear.

"You deserve this happiness Hematite it's such a fleeting moment of joy before you must suffer..." Suddenly everyone in the room began to catch on fire. The strangers fell to the ground rolling around burning alive. I screamed out at this horrifying sight as the four men suddenly turned into skeletons and fell to the ground becoming ash. Blood was now surrounding me as the man beside me suddenly had a sword in his chest. A female with black hair held the blade and looked at me with hatred.

"Traitor you deserve this pain you bitch!" Suddenly the blade went to my neck and my head was sent flying into the river of blood in the ballroom. My eyes were drowning in the red liquid as a voice spoke in my mind.

_"See what these girls have done to our kingdom." _Four females each with different colors on their outfits had been the cause of this sight. My mind had this image burned in very deep.

_"They will see you as a traitor for wanting love such a horrible fate. Yet there is a way to free yourself from this curse."  
><em>

I would do anything to not see this rotten image again just tell me what I have to do.

_"Dance my dear and let your feelings and thoughts drift off into nothing. The pain will go away in time my dear."_

Dance all I have to do is dance but why-

_"To sooth your soul from it's torture Usagi."_

Usagi is that my name but then-

_"A memory from a painful time you must remove it from your mind now dance!"_

My eyes closed as I saw the man hold out my hair with no blood from his chest. It's like that vile image was nothing more than a simple nightmare. He wanted to continue with our dance from before. With a sigh I put my hand into his rising up. My body went back into motion as our dance continued from before. I suddenly felt so tired and weak but something told me this was okay. To continue moving this way that it would all be okay.

"I must dance..." So I walked with him once more forgetting something important told to me as I was lost to the music playing in the background.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear Usagi is really losing herself now what will our heroes do about this situation. I will let you know next time :P<strong>


	3. Fairy Tales

**"The One Named Hematite"**

_Act 3: Fairy Tales  
><em>

_Ami's POV Game Center Crown _

The events of last night stuck in all of our minds and the newest ally. Mamoru had went off to be on his own for the moment. We hoped he would be okay but perhaps that would be for the best. Right now we had to sit down and think about the situation. To understand and analyze the information gathered for our next move. I was considered a nerd by many people for my desire to have good grades in my classes. Some kids suggested I try and stick out by being the "cool" girl, but that was not for me. I had to do well in school how else can I be like my mother and help people. I needed strength from people like Usagi and now that she is gone it's hard for me. I knew we had to save her from the Dark Kingdom, but now I wondered if I was cut out for this life of fighting evil. I'm nothing like Sailor Moon I can't stand out on my own but with Usagi gone I was the second oldest in terms of time as a Sailor Senshi. If we were going to survive I would have to step up to the plate, but I'm not sure if that's a good thing for me.

"Ami are you with us?!" Suddenly hearing Rei call me woke me up from my thoughts. We all decided to meet up at the Arcade area after school to talk about everything. Makoto was still not sure what happened to her last night admitted she was just going through the motions. Rei and I explained to her her duty now as a Sailor Senshi and the current goal to find our leader Usagi. She was nervous about this then again we all were concerned about the risks involved, but I had now doubt she would get the hang of it with time and training. She looked to be pretty tough even without her powers. Luna had also came with us and everyone seemed to like her, but she did not enjoy having to be out in the open being looked at by everyone. Still it was nice to sit down and relax with people I might to know as my friends in the future.

"Ahh look over there someone's playing Sailor V! Usagi always loved to play that game when she came here." I said feeling in a somber mood about the past. Rei also knew about her obsession with that game. She was like a role model to all of us- and we could use someone like her right now in our fight.

"Hmm some hero she is how come you two are fighting the real enemy while she is off somewhere else." Makoto said with a hurt tone, but she had a good point. Right now we need all the help we can get so perhaps finding Sailor V would be a good idea. Still like Tuxedo Mask she remains someone hard to find until they want you to see them. Suddenly I felt an image come in my mind. I saw myself in some weird kingdom of white along with everyone else. I don't know the full details on this, but I saw clear as day Usagi with Mamoru laughing with us. I d-on't understand this at all was this the past...

"Ami what's wrong?" Rei noticed my hands were over my head in some kind of pain. I was not even aware of this until she woke me up from whatever that sight was. Even with my brain I could not figure out what that sight was about, but it must be important to current history why else would those faces look like all of us.

'Should I tell the girls about it?' Perhaps not yet it could just be nothing besides we were already busy dealing with our current situation besides I could look this over back home before I tell the others.

"So what's our next move then? It sounds like Usagi really seems important to you both so I would imagine you both want her back." Our newest comrade was very correct in her words. Still it was not like we could just go after her without no information.

"Still we can't abandon everyone in this town just to find her this place will still be under attack by the Dark Kingdom." Luna was also correct with her logic. The enemy still needed energy for their plans so most likely they will send more forces towards us.

"Yeah we need to protect this place, but we can't just abandon Usagi to the darkness!" Rei's feelings matched my very own at the moment. What should I saw right now everyone is bringing up good points, and yet I always agree with everyone's thoughts. Following the leader without any kind of voice of my own just a soldier in a war...

"We should try and find Tuxedo Mask no Mamoru..." Ever since he told us his real name I've felt like we should learn more about him. He seemed like such a lonely person never stick with us for very long fighting evil by himself.

"Yeah like he will just show up when we want him to that guy is off doing his own things right now." Rei had a point but still we should be more united instead of divided right now.

"Besides we can handle these youma punks by ourselves!" Makoto had some pride about her strength, and yet that was also a mistake. I was feeling like I should let them get away with their comments however something felt different today.

"You're wrong both of you! Perhaps the reason he is away is because we have not reached out to him. We all have the same goal right now so why don't we work together to achieve then!" The girls and Luna looked at me shocked in my tone of voice. Usually I would sound more quiet so this startled them. Yet they also seemed to reconsider their current course of action.

"You have a point Ami maybe we should be more united."

"Yeah and I'm new to this sort of this so perhaps being around more experienced fighters would help me out."

"That's not a bad idea Ami!" The girls and Luna agreed with me and we decided to look for Mamoru most likely out roaming the city right now.

_Dark Kingdom Beryl's POV_

Oh my sweet Endymion I miss a time where I could see you in Silver Millennium. The days when I could just admit my true feelings for you. Things could have been much different for both of us. Then again it would have been a happy ending if that worthless blonde ruined everything. Her and her worthless friends. I would love to reduce them all into ash and bones, but it seems this kind of revenge will have to do for now. Besides now I'm the Queen of the land and soon to be Queen of this world. Humanity will be wiped out and I will reign over all that's left of this land. My army gathers the power required, the Shitennou even without Jadeite will be my elite soldiers, our great ruler will soon rise once more in power, and finally my crown piece shall now be complete. True it was not Endymion but for now it will have to do besides she will be a useful pawn in many ways. Watching the coffin finally open to reveal the newest servant in the Dark Kingdom Usagi herself or rather...

**"Hematite!"**

She had changed her hair color to silver in this new form not to mention her outfit and mind were much different than before. Like myself she wore a dress fitting royalty however her color was just as dark as her soul black in heart. Her hair buns also had a silver orb in each one with a skull in both of them. She wore silver shoes alone with black painted nails. She also seemed to be much taller than when she entered the coffin designed to rebirth her. She no longer walked like a brat but moved with the grace of a ruler even when she was stuck in a long sleep. Her eyes opened to reveal cold dead orbs that looked into my eyes. She looked emotionless but it was clear she knew me as her leader. Suddenly she gave bow of respect and spoke in a calm collected tone that sounded like an adult.

"Queen Beryl what is it you wish from me?" Such lovely obedience made me grin with pride. She was made to complete my wishes and desires. No longer the threat of bringing everything I built into ruin rather she would help in my conquest. Then when the world is mine along with my Endymion she could be an apprentice. There were several other worlds in the universe after all. Quickly getting out of my thoughts I gave the command for Kunzite my last of the Shitennou to come forth. His white haired soon appear in my sight as he gave a kneel to my authority before taking a look at his current task. He seemed confused by all this but I would assure him this was a good thing.

"My queen you called me?" His voice quick to learn about the reason of this girl and he purpose here. He seemed the most ambitions of my followers, and that was both a blessing and a curse.

"Indeed Jadeite was defeated in battle as you know and his life force was given to our ruler. That helped up in finally creating his replacement and perhaps more. You will be in charge of starting Hematite's training. She must be made to face our enemy quickly before they find Sailor V. Her power would pose a risk to all of us not to mention uncovering the location of the Silver Crystal. However that will be made easier with the information I'm about to gain. Hematite reveal to us the identities of the other scouts now!" Suddenly her expressionless face morphed into confusion.

"The other scouts I do no understand..." Is she still trying to fight us even this far into her brainwashing. I growl pointing a finger at the girl demanding her to speak the truth, but once more she told me she did not understand.

"How dare you try and lie to your Queen don't make me force you back int-"

"No I don't get it my queen. I don't know anything about these Sailor Senshi you speak of truthfully." Suddenly my eyes widen in a realization. Perhaps the brainwashing had worked too well and those memories were lost. That could explain the issue in her rebirth and why she would deny me now. I made an error with this plan damn it all!

"I see...very well that will not be a problem Hematite. You will still begin your learning with Kunzite as he will get you to understand your role in the Dark Kingdom. Afterwards I will speak with you about other matters and then you will begin your first real assignment do not fail me!" Usagi quickly bowed once more promising her success and followed Kunzite into the training hall. It seemed she was still loyal to me so perhaps my thoughts were correct. This was an issue with my goals, but perhaps it's not a total waste. She would still serve as my bait to lure him into my grasp and then...hehehe perhaps I can overthrow "our great ruler" for my rise to the throne.

_Unknown Location No One's POV_

Mamoru had been on the hunt for more of the youma's in the city. He was determined to find Usagi no matter what and save her. He used to pick on her and the others for doing what he thought was a one person job, but now he feels much different about these matters. He could not figure it out himself but it was clear he would need to protect her and the other Senshi. This was not a game anymore and he was not going to play around like it was either. These monsters had to suffer for what then have done to innocent people. As he was walking he felt his arm go numb. Most likely from the pain from the last battle, and yet he did not care about the pain. To him it felt numb to the suffering in his heart. As he continued to walk the stabbing in his arm grew more with each second and suddenly he could feel his heartbeat get slower. Suddenly he had to sit down in a bench losing his breath. Mamoru's eyes were now wide open as he felt his body break down so quickly. He considered calling for the others but shook his head. He did not need their help before and they would most likely be fine on their own. Something in his mind told him this was a mistake.

_'Mamoru...'_

"That voice Usagi!" He looked around seeing no one in sight. Like before he could swear this was her tone and yet she was not there. Was he going inside he thought to himself. He could also be obsessed with Usagi for some reason, but it was not for madness or lust so it had to be love?

"No that's not it at all besides I hardly know her besides as Sailor Moon!" He said trying to calm down feeling even more distressed than before. His fears grew worse as he heard the whispers of that girl once more.

'A long time ago there was a kingdom you and I were there.'

He rose up at this now sweating out of fear of his mind or perhaps the idea of Usagi contacting him somehow from her prison.

_'A land where you, I, the girls, and everyone else lived. A wonderful bright land full of life and hope, but something happened and that kingdom fell into darkness. Now events are happening just like before and our lives once more are at risk. Listen to me Mamoru you have to find Sailor V she is the key to understanding this fairy tale. Please help the others before it's too late...'_

He felt like that was really Usagi telling him that and not another illusion. Still he did not get everything she had told him about finding Sailor V and that kingdom. Still it was better than nothing at this point. With a sigh he decided to find the girls and speak about this message. He would have to let go of his lone hero stick for now, but at least Usagi would be safe and sound.

* * *

><p><strong>Short one yes but hey I'm enjoying the new year with my friends :) I hope you all had a nice holiday please give me your thoughts so far. Also the look for Usagi is similar to Black Lady for a reason.<strong>


End file.
